tc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Units
PROJECTILE/TRANSPORT UNITS '-Heavy Tank': The H. Tank is stronger in health and in damage compared to the Light Tank. Built in Tank Factory. '-Light Tank': The L. Tank is cheaper than the H. Tank, but weaker in health and damage. Built in Tank Factory. '-A.A. Tank': Only offensive against aircraft, and is low on health. Built in Tank Factory, '-Artillery': Artillery is a unit that is used against buildings and turrets. Very lethal against buildings, useless against troops, and will be killed fast if not protected. Built in the Fort. ' -Soldier Transport': Transports 10 soldier units, and press N to garrison troops inside, and N to release. Built in the Fort. '-Soldier Humvee': More health than a Transport, but holds 6 units. Built in the Fort. ---- SOLDIER UNITS '- Heavy Soldier': The H. Soldier is stronger in health and in damage compared to the Light Soldier. Built in the barracks. '-Light Soldier': The L. Soldier is cheaper than the H. Soldier, but weaker in health and damage. Built in the barracks. '-Juggernauts': Stronger than the H. Soldier, but is limited in numbers. '-AA Soldier': Only offensive against aircraft, and is low in health. Built in barracks. '-Repairmen': Repairs damaged buildings. Allied and yours. Built in barracks. '-Engineer': Engineers builds walls. Built in barracks. '-Construction Soldier': Can let you build anywhere on the map with land. Without a plant or a present building. Useful for building docks and overseas bases. ---- NAVAL UNITS '-Transport Ship': Transports 6 units across the ocean. Use N to garrison and ungarrison. Built in the dock. (Carries tanks, and ground units) '-Oil Ship': Let's you build an oil platform in a oil spot in the ocean(s). Built in the dock. '-Gunship': The cheapest defense/offense unit for the Naval units. Built in the dock. '-Destroyer': Normally good defensive/offensive unit for the Naval units. Built in the dock. '-Battleship': The strongest unit in the Naval units. Built in the dock. '-Aircraft Carrier': Can spawn light and heavy planes, and can hold ground units. Built in the dock.(Holds 10 tanks/soldiers.) ---- AIR UNITS '-Heavy Plane': The H. Plane is stronger in health and in damage compared to the Light Plane. Built in the airport or the aircraft carrier. '-Light Plane': The L. Plane is cheaper than the H. Plane, but weaker in health and damage. Built in the airport or the aircraft carrier. '-Transport Plane': Transports 5 units anywhere on the area. (Only soldier units) Built in the airport or the aircraft carrier. '-Stealth Bomber': The stealth bomber is stealth due to no pinging or attacking noises, silent attacks. As fast as the Space Fighter. The 2 fastest maneuverable units in the game. Very low health, but very high damage. Can only be built at the airport. '-Space Fighter': The fastest unit besides the S. Bomber, and is unique, as it's more pricey. Heavy planes are a bit more damaging, but has lower health than the Space Fighter. Built in the Space Link. '-Mothership': The slowest plane in the game. Very high health and damage. But slow. Can spawn Space Fighter. ---- AIRBORNE UNITS '-Nuclear Missile': The original bunker-buster. Takes usually 30-100% of health depending on what unit OR building it hits. '-Fire Missile': Creates a fire, and does spread to various buildings. Depends on how close each building is, and how long it's spread. Very devastating.